Expérience passé, conséquence futur
by Ab'159
Summary: Les expériences ça va, ça vient. On en commence toujours des nouvelles alors que d'autre s'arrête. On finit par les oubliés, mais elles sont toujours là quelques part. Et leurs conséquences peuvent ce manifester a tout moment. (Bon j'avoue, les résumés c'est pas ça.) Peut-être une romance plus tard.
1. Chapitre 1

Expérience passé, conséquence futur.

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Stargate appartiennent à "MGM" et à leur créateur ainsi que les personnages de Santuary appartiennent à "Stage 3 Média" et à leur créateur._

_Placement de l'histoire : Stargate saison 8 (Jacob & Fraiser sont mort O'Neill est Général Carter est Lieutenant-Colonel n'est plus fiancé). Sanctuary saison 4 (Ashley/Watson/Adams sont mort John porter disparue Will sort avec Abby Kate est fiancé Erika est enceinte et à Londres Tesla est vampire)_

Chapitre 1 :

Base de Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs, Etats-Unis

« Ouverture de la porte programmé »

Les haut-parleurs de la base diffusaient se message partout dans la montagne provoquant l'animation de plusieurs soldats qui empruntaient les couloirs en direction de la salle de commande ou d'embarquement selon leur porte. Le Général O'Neill quitta ainsi son bureau pour atteindre la salle de commande, il savait que c'était son équipe qui rentrait à la base, même si ce n'était plus vraiment son équipe depuis qu'il avait pris la direction de la base, c'était celle de Carter officiellement, mais c'était encore la sienne puisque c'était vers eux qui se rendait lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide ou de parler de toute la paperasse sous laquelle il croulait.

« C'est SG-1 comme prévus Mr, j'envoie un code de confirmation et j'ouvre l'iris. »

« Bien Walter. »

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de contrôle quelques militaires se mirent en place en cas de retour sous les coups d'une attaque. Quelques secondes plus tard un groupe de trois personnes franchit l'horizon des évènements sans aucun problème. Alors qu'ils descendaient la rampe la porte ce ferma d'elle-même. Le colonel Carter leva alors la tête pour avoir un aperçu de la salle de commande ou se trouvait son supérieur.

« Aucun problème a signalé. »

« Bien, contre-rendu en salle de briefing dans une heure »

« A vos ordres mon général. »

C'est avec aussi peu de temps que les différents militaires ce dissipaient comme ils c'étaient mis en place quelques instant plus tôt. Le général retourna a son bureau, le lieutenant-colonel Carter en profita pour aller prendre une douche tout comme le docteur Jackson et Teal'c. Ils n'avaient peut-être affronté personne sur ce nouveau monde, mais en avaient tout de même besoin.

Comme il était convenu une heure plus tard les trois officiers et leur supérieur étaient installer autour de la table qui occuper la salle de briefing. Les échangent avait commencé depuis quelques minutes, Carter avait décrit la population qu'ils y avaient rencontré, leur niveau d'éducation et de progrès. A présent Daniel Jackson l'anthropologue de l'équipe était en train de décrire des ruines qu'il avait trouvées et qu'il considérait comme une superbe découverte. Teal'c se contentait d'hocher de la tête de temps à autre, le général semblait lutter contre l'ennui et Carter avait l'air d'être la plus attentive. Le discours du docteur Jackson fut alors interrompu par un sergent qui entra dans la pièce pour donner un dossier au général O'Neill.

« Vous devriez regarder cela général. »

Prenant le dossier que lui tendait son officier le général ne tarda pas à l'ouvrir pour en découvrir le contenue.

« Dite-moi Carter, si mes souvenir son bon, vous n'avez qu'un frère. »

« C'est exacte Monsieur »

« Vous en êtes sur ? Pas de jumelle perdue ? »

« Non mon général, pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? »

« Jack que ce passe-t-il ? »

Le général prit une feuille du dossier et la posa sur la table. C'était une photo, elle semblait représenter une femme qui ressemblait trait pour trait au lieutenant-colonel Carter à ceci près que la femme avait de long cheveux et noir.

« Je assure monsieur que j'ignore de qui il s'agit et que ce n'est pas moi. »

« Je sais Carter, cette photo provient d'une caméra de surveillance au alentour de la base pendant que vous étiez en mission sur P2X-485 »

« Un réplicateur ? » Proposa Daniel

« Ce serait étonnant, l'arme des anciens les a tous détruit »

« Peut-être une résistante. Votre double serait de retour Carter ? »

« Non, elle était dans le vaisseau qui a était détruit, je peux l'assurer, c'est elle qui m'a tuer. »

« Alors qui peut-elle bien être et que faisait-elle près de la base ? » Le lieutenant-colonel avait posé a voix hautes ce que tous pensées a cette instant.

« Pour ce qu'elle faisait autour de la base elle semblait courir après quelques choses selon le rapport de la surveillance, mais on ignore quoi. Et cette caméra se trouve à l' opposé de l'entrer. » Souleva le général après avoir lu le rapport qui accompagné les photos. Il se retourna alors vers le sergent qui avait amené le dossier. « Lancée une recherche parmi avec reconnaissance faciales. »

« Bien général »

Le Sanctuaire, Vancouver, Canada

William observer sa patronne qui était installé à son bureau en train de remplir de la paperasse administrative pour permettre au sanctuaire de continuer de vivre. Il ne serait dire pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que quelques choses n'allait pas chez la femme qui était devant lui. C'était le cas depuis qu'elle était rentrée de sa dernière mission près de Colorado Springs aux Etats-Unis ou elle c'était rendue seul avec Henry. Juste un phénomène qu'il fallait attraper, il était inoffensif. D'après le rapport il avait atteint une forêt et étant donné sa petite taille il les avait fait courir quelques temps, mais ils avaient fini par le rattraper, mais pour une raison inconnue Magnus était rentré contrarier sans vouloir en expliquer la raison.

« On a une problème. »

Will releva la tête vers Henry qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau. Magnus fit de même, prête à réagir.

« Un phénomène c'est échapper ? »

« Non Doc, ça ne concerne pas les phénomènes. »

« Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? » Demanda Will alors qu'Helen se réinstalla sur son fauteuil de bureau pour accueillir la nouvelle.

« Comme vous le savez j'ai travaillé sur un programme qui a pour but de nous renseigner dès qu'une recherche est fait sur l'un des membres important du Sanctuaire. »

« Abrège Henry… » Supplia le psychologue

« Oui, désoler, le programme c'est manifeste. Une recherche faciale vous concernent a été lancé Doc. »

Helen garda le silence, elle n'était pas de cette nouvelle, c'était justement ce qu'elle redoutait depuis qu'elle était allée là-bas pourtant elle en avait espéré le contraire.

« Mais la pire dans l'histoire que c'est cette recherche est faite par les force de l'air des Etats-Unis, mais j'ignore pourquoi. »

« J'ai m'a petite idée. » C'est la première fois que la chef des Sanctuaire prenait la parole depuis le début de la conversation, mais ses simples paroles attirèrent l'attention de tout le monde.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci à Lea Michaelson Zirf et Fumseck666 pour vos Reviews.**

**Désoler pour l'attente, mais entre soucie d'internet et manque de temps, pas facile de poster la suite.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

Chapitre 2 :

_Base de Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs, Etats-Unis_

La porte du bureau du général O'Neill s'ouvrit a grande volé et le sergent Walter apparut dans le chambrant de cette dernière. La réunion avait pris fin il y quelques minutes seulement et tout le monde était retourné à leurs différente activité. Jack de son côté était donc retourné à son bureau pour faire la paperasse que demander son grade jusqu'à ce que son sergent ouvre cette fameuse porte.

« J'espère Walter que vous avez une bonne raison pour avoir oublié les politesses, comme frappé à la porte. »

« Désoler général, mais on a un problème. »

« Encore ? Ne me dite pas qu'il y a plus de papier WC, j'en ai commandé bien plus que la dernière fois. »

« Non général, mais il semblerait que l'on ait été piraté. »

« Dite moi que j'ai mal entendu ? »

« Désoler monsieur, mais non. Cela s'est produit quelques temps après que nous ayons lancé la reconnaissance faciale, l'on pense que ça a un rapport. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'ils n'ont pas eu accès aux informations classées confidentiel… »

« Bonne nouvelle ? On a était pirater, l'on est sensé avoir le meilleur des par feux ou un truc comme ça. »

« C'est exact général, mais il semblerait que le hacker soit très douer. »

« Est-ce que l'on a plus d'information ? »

« Pas pour le moment monsieur, mais les informaticiens ce sont penché sur le problème. »

« Bien, trouver moi les meilleur, obtenait des résultats le plus vite possible et tenais moi au courant. »

Le général qui c'était levé pendant la conversation retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Pirater, eux, l'armée de l'air, plus encore le programme secret du SG1. Ce n'était pas bon et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger les choses surtout avec les faibles connaissances qu'il a dans ce domaine. Puis quelques choses lui revient en mémoires et alors que le sergent c'était retourné pour sortir du bureau O'Neill reprit la parole.

« Walter, vous avez dit que vous aviez déjà lancé la recherche. On a eu un résultat ? »

« Oui monsieur, j'ai posé le résultat sur votre bureau. »

« Merci sergent. »

_Le Sanctuaire, Vancouver, Canada_

« Comment ça vous avez une petite idée ? » Will c'était levé soudainement du fauteuil sur lequel il était installé depuis le début de la conversation. « C'est ça que vous redoutez depuis votre retour ? »

« En gros oui. Cette mission ne devait être que de la routine, mais on c'est trop approcher d'une base militaire qui s'occupe de projet secret et l'une des caméras a dû nous filmer. Si ça aurait été l'un de vous ils n'auraient peut-être pas fait plus attention, il doit avoir régulièrement de promeneur qui se balade dans le coin sans savoir ce qu'il s'y passe vraiment. Mais mon visage à du attirait leur curiosité. »

« Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de très intelligente Doc, mais pourquoi vous en particularité ? »

Helen Magnus sourit a cette remarque, il est vrais qu'elle n'avait pas grand choses pour intéressait l'armée de l'aire, elle avait même toujours faire en sorte qu'ils ne la repairent pas. Au début c'était surtout pour ne pas devenir l'une des marionnettes des Etats-Unis, mais depuis qu'elle avait dû revivre sa vie et qu'elle avait découvert ce fameux secrets elle avait encore plus de raison.

« En sois vous avez raison, je ne suis pas plus importante que quelqu'un d'autre, j'y ai veillé. Mais ils sembleraient que la Cabale ce soit mêler de tout ça. J'ignorais tout de l'histoire jusqu'à ce que je doive revivre mon histoire. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de suivre de loin la Cabale sachant ce qu'il allait faire a Ashley. Et je peux vous assurez qu'il avait une sacrés avance sur un point de vue technologique. Ils avaient aussi de l'avance dans le monde médicale et en clonage. Il y a plus de trente-cinq, presque quarante même, ils ont commencé à faire des expériences de clonage humain. Avec mon ADN en élément de base, me reproduire, avoir la spécificité de mon sang à porter de bras. »

« Ca à fonctionner n'est-ce pas ? »

« Un couple a donnait naissance à ma parfaite réplique, pour eux c'était leur enfant, l'implantation avait été fait à leur insu comme pour d'autre couple. Ce a quoi la Cabale n'avait pas pensé c'est qu'il perdrait le contrôle total après la naissance de l'enfant. En effet, la petite a grandi auprès de ses parents et de son frère. Les circonstances l'on toujours tenue éloigner de la Cabale, elle a eu de la chance, mais l'organisation là complètement perdu lorsqu'elle est rentré en école scientifique/militaire. »

« Devenant la marionnette de l'armée de l'aire elle ne pouvait pas devenir celle de la Cabale. » Affirma Will

« Ce n'est pas faux, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit devenue une simple marionnette, elle est très intelligente et ne se laisse pas faire. »

« Pas étonnant Doc, c'est votre copie. »

« Merci Henry, mais son domaine c'est plutôt l'astrophysique. »

« Pas mal ! Mais qu'es qu'on fait maintenant. » Demanda Henry assez inquiet car certes il avait remarqué cette recherche facial, mais il n'avait pas pu la stopper assez vite et il y avait des chances pour qu'ils aient réussi à avoir l'information qu'ils cherchaient.

« Rien Henry, je pense qu'il va nous falloir se préparé à les accueillir et à tout leur expliquer. »

« Et juste pas curiosité Magnus, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette alerte vous nous en auriez parlé quand ? »

« Certainement jamais, elle a eu la chance de ne pas avoir été atteinte par la Cabale alors je voulais la laisser tranquille. »

Le silence retomba dans le bureau, Henry était ressortie alors que la chef des sanctuaires et le psychologue se regardait droit dans les yeux, un échange silencieux ce produisez entre les deux personnes. Silencieux et remplit de parole en même temps.

_Base de Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs, Etats-Unis_

Le général O'Neill avait pris possession du fauteuil qui occuper le bout de table comme il en avait l'habitude depuis qu'il avait repris le poste du Général Hammond. Au vu des résultats de la recherche faciale il avait demandé à ce que SG1 le rejoigne le plus vite possible. Heureusement pour lui les membres de son ancienne équipe n'avait pas quitté la base et il n'eut donc que quelques seconde à attendre avant que le lieutenant, l'archéologue et jaffa ne prennent place dans leurs siège habituel.

« Merci d'être venu aussi vite. »

Il fit alors glissé sur la table trois dossiers, un pour chaque membre présent, contenant dedans les informations qu'ils avaient pu rassembler pour le moment. Ouvrant celui qu'il avait devant lui, il reprit la parole.

« Autant vous informez tout de suite que suite à cette recherche nous avons été monumentalement piraté. Avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit, une équipe de nos meilleurs informaticiens se penche sur le problème, mais il semblerait qu'aucune information n'ait été volée. »

« C'est tout de même remarquable mon Général, nous avons l'un des meilleurs systèmes de sécurité informatique. Celui qui est derrière ça doit être excellent. »

« Je suis d'accord avec vous Carter, espérons que les nôtres trouve la faille rapidement. En attendant nous devrions passer au résultat que nous avons réussi à avoir pour le moment. Certes, le dossier est encore mince, mais croyez-moi, ça vaut le coup. »

SG1 prirent les paroles comme une invitation et ouvrir les dossiers qui était devant eux. La première page était une photo d'une personne. On aurait pu croire au lieutenant Carter sans problème si les cheveux n'avait pas été aussi foncée et long. Daniel fut le premier à réagir.

« Sam on dirait vous ! Il est même difficile de pensé l'inverse. »

« En effet, bien que les cheveux soit plus foncée. »

« Je vous promet mon général que j'ignore tout de cette personne. »

« Pas de problème Carter. » Son dossier quant à lui était déjà sur la seconde page, il avait pu surmonter le choc de la photo quelques instants plus tôt alors qu'il était encore dans son bureau. « De mon côté je peux vous dire qu'elle se nomme Hélène Magnus, elle est médecin chirurgienne spécialisé dans plusieurs domaine. Bref c'est une scientifique apparemment très talentueuse et elle vit au canada et semble être à la tête d'un réseau de sanctuaire. »

« Un réseau de sanctuaire ? Original, on en sait plus. »

« Pas pour le moment Daniel, mais sur ça aussi on y travail. »

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Très bonne question Carter. Le prochain vole pour Vancouver est dans deux heures. Vous partez tous les trois pour le Canada. »

« Jack, nous n'avons pratiquement pas d'information. »

« J'en ai conscience, mais qui que ce soit et quoi qu'elle dirige ils ont réussi a pénétré dans nos ordinateur, ce qui veux dire qu'ils sont doués et je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser faire sans réagir. Et puis s'il s'agit d'un réplicateur ou je ne sais quoi vous serez quoi faire. »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire ou l'on ajouté dans leur favorite.**

Chapitre 3 :

_Le Sanctuaire, Vancouver, Canada_

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que c'était déroulé la conversation dans le bureau de la dirigeante des sanctuaires. Chacun était retourné à ses occupations quotidiennes. William avait quelques rapport à mettre à jour, Henry s'occuper de réparait l'ordinateur d'un des laboratoires après avoir programmé son orbiteur principal pour qu'il l'alerte au moindre changement de situation à Cheyenne Mountain comme lui avait demandé Magnus. Justement cette dernière était toujours dans son bureau en train d'administré le domaine, car mine de rien, ça demandait du temps et de la paperasse de géré le sanctuaire. En tout cas, elle en voyait enfin le bout pour aujourd'hui et pourrais enfin aller laboratoire pour faire quelques choses qui la passionné un peu plus.

Alors qu'elle descendait les différents étages qui composé le bâtiment la sonnette de la porte principale. Appuyant sur l'un des boutons de l'ascenseur elle s'arrêta au niveau du hall pour voir qui pouvait bien arrivé de manière si impromptu. Arrivant dans le fameux hall, Helen put alors constater que son fidèle majordome l'avait devancé et qu'en de lui se trouver Nicolas Tesla.

« Helen ! »

« Nicolas… Quel ennui nous amènes-tu ? »

« Aucun, je te le promet. »

« Et ton poste au gouvernement ? »

« Ils m'ont virées, tu te rends compte viré. »

« Ils ont découvert que tu détournées de l'argent ? »

« Oui. »

« Doc ! »

Encore un fois Henry arrivait avec un air plutôt paniqué sur le visage. Qu'es qui se passait encore. Will était sur ses talons, ils avaient dû se croisé alors que l'informaticien avait cherché le maitre des lieux dans son bureau. Du coter des deux hommes, ils constatèrent l'arriver imprévu de Tesla, mais maintenant c'était une habitude.

« De retour Tesla. »

« Comme vous le constaté Will. »

« Viré, nous somme son plan B. Que se passe-t-il de votre côté » Helen ignora l'air vexé de Nicolas, elle avait l'habitude maintenant et ce concentra son informaticien.

« Mouvement sur Cheyenne Mountain, Samantha Carter a pris un avions direction Vancouver, en même temps que son billet, celui de Daniel Jackson et Teal'c Murray quoi on était réserver. Etrangement ils travaillent eux aussi pour l'armée de l'air. »

« On fait quoi ? »

« Qu'es qui ce passe ? »

« On se prépare à les accueillir. Mon vielle amie, il va nous falloir des chambres supplémentaires en plus de celle de Mr Tesla. »

Helen partie alors en direction de son bureau pour préparer ce fameux accueil. Bigfoot partie préparé les fameuse chambre. Henry repartie dans son laboratoire et Will fit un pas pour suivre sa supérieure lorsqu'une main le retient, se retournant il se trouva face à Tesla.

« J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

« Le double de Magnus débarque. »

Sans un mot supplémentaire et sans attendre une quelconque réplique, le psychologue partie en direction du bureau de la dirigeante laissait derrière lui un vampire quelques peux déboussolée.

_Aéroport, Vancouver, Canada_

Après la réunion, les trois convives avait quitté la salle de conférence pour préparer leur pactage. Cette fois il était différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de transporter. Pas d'arme, pas de treillis, non juste des vêtements du quotidien et de la méfiance. C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard ils sortirent de l'avion près a récupéré leurs bagages pour ensuite partir en direction du petit hôtel qu'avait réservé l'armé pour eux. Rien de très chic, mais ils étaient depuis longtemps habitué au camping sur des planètes inconnue alors un motel, c'était royal. En attendant ils n'y avaient qu'une chose à faire. Attendre que les bagages défiles jusqu'à l'arrivé dès leur.

« Mademoiselle Carter ? »

La voix venait de derrière eux, comme un seul homme, les trois amis se retournèrent vers celle-ci. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais lui semblait les connaitre.

« C'est moi. Vous être ? »

« Il n'y a pas de doute. Je suis le docteur Zimmerman. Le docteur Magnus m'envoie vous accueillir, vous, le docteur Jackson et monsieur Murray. Nous avons trois chambre à votre disposition et pourront répondre de notre mieux à vos question. »

Apparemment leur arrivé n'avait rien d'un secret, pire que ça, ils étaient attendus. Rien dans le comportement de l'homme ne semblait agressif, il ne semblait même pas avoir d'arme sur lui. Silencieusement ils se consultèrent du regard et dans un hochement de la tête décidèrent de suivre l'homme qui les avaient interpellé.

« On vous suit docteur. »

« Je vous en prie docteur, appelait moi Will, comme tout le monde, c'est valable pour vous miss Carter et Mr Murray »

« Bien Will, moi c'est Daniel et voici Sam et Teal'c. »

« Ravie et bienvenue à Vancouver, en espèrent que le voyage ai été agréable. »

Les présentations faite, les bagages récupéré et les quatre individus partir en direction du sanctuaire ou plein de surprise les attendaient encore. Car soyons honnête, il y avait beaucoup de surprise au sanctuaire et ceux, même pour des voyageurs de l'espace.

_Le Sanctuaire, Vancouver, Canada_

Helen était dans son bureau avec Nicolas, elle avait enfin prit le temps de lui expliquer tout ce qui se passé et c'est sans surprise qu'elle put constater que le vampire était plus excité par l'événement qu'inquiet. Effectivement le clonage humain ayant réussi, celui des vampires était-il possible ?

« Tout est ok Doc'. »

Encore l'une des entrés d'Henry, bien que celle-ci ils s'y attendaient fortement.

« Bonne nouvelle, parce qu'ils sont au portail. C'est à vous Henry. »

Pour éviter un trop gros choc au nouvel arrivant il avait été décidé de limité les déplacements des phénomènes, mais aussi d'évité une rencontre direct avec Magnus dès leur entrée. C'est pour cette raison que c'est seul qu'Henry prit la direction du hall seul. Oui, il avait aussi été décidé de garder Tesla en arrière.

Le loup-garou arriva dans le hall au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur Will et leurs nouveaux convives. Ce que l'on pouvait dire sur ces derniers c'est qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. C'était même très loin d'être le cas. Ils étaient éblouit par le manoir et ce posé de plus en plus de question sur ce que pouvait bien êtres ces sanctuaire.

« Bienvenue au sanctuaire. Laissait-moi vous présentez Henry Foss notre chef de la sécurité. »

Henry en profita pour s'avancé. Son regard se stoppa sur le visage de la femme, il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était Magnus. En tout cas ça réplique parfaite.

« Ravi monsieur Foss, c'est à vous que l'on doit l'introduction dans notre système de sécurité. »

« Appeler moi Henry. Et oui, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop dérangeait, mais lorsque la recherche facial sur le docteur Magnus a était lancer j'ai cherché d'où ça venait. Si ça peut vous rassurez, je n'ai rien récupéré d'autre comme information. »

« Bien, moi c'est Sam. Nous avons un général un peu sur les nerfs et donc tout un service informatique qui cherche a renforcé la sécurité de notre réseau. »

« S'ils veulent un coup de main, vous pouvez toujours demander mes service auprès de mon supérieure. »

« En parlant de votre supérieur, nous aimerions la voir au plus vite. »

« Et c'est prévue pour le diner de ce soir docteur Jackson, en attendant avec Will nous allons vous montrer vos chambres. »

« Appeler moi Daniel. »

Ceci convenue les deux employer du ministère conduisirent le colonel, l'anthropologue et le jaffa dans méandre du sanctuaire jusqu'au trois chambre qui les attendais fraichement préparé par Bigfoot qui était sans conteste le maitre de la maison et qui était déjà en train de s'occuper du fameux diner de se soir.


End file.
